Each day the need for economically reasonable fuel sources becomes increasingly important. Similarly the need to dispose of waste in an economical yet environmentally friendly method is also highly desirable. The present disclosure provides processes for the conversion of carbon-based material such as waste material into fuel, fuel that may be used to power turbines and/or vehicles.